Death the Kid's personal madness: A battle of sisters?
by AnotherAnt
Summary: Soul Eater and Maka return to the DWMA, to find tension in one of the school's strongest partnerships.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Maka, get your head in the game! We can't afford to lose this one!" Soul Eater instructed, much to Maka Albarn's annoyance. Below the duo, in the cover of night, scurried a creature. A horrendous face, connected to an abhorrently contorted body. Multiple limbs allowed the creature movement, while it's inhumane laughter echoed throughout the air of Manchester. Above them, the slacker duo of meister Maka, and her weapon, the scythe known as Soul Eater.

"I'm on it! Just give me a second!" Maka responded, while sprinting across overhead rooftops and platforms. The creature scurried frantically from the duo, down alleyways and winding paths, only to meet a dead end. Turning around with a frown, it saw only the silhouette of the it's chaser, and her massive weapon. "Roy Fontaine. You've murdered and consumed dozens of souls, effectively turning yourself into a Kishin. By order of Lord Death, of Death Weapon Meister Academy, we swear to defeat you!" The duo leaped forward with a swing of the scythe, and in mere moments, the laughter that had haunted Manchester was silenced.

Holding a glowing red soul between his fingers, Soul gave a sharp-toothed grin. Leaning his head up, dropping the soul into his mouth, and letting out a satisfied gulp. "Ahh. That brings us to forty seven corrupt, delicious souls." Maka turned to Soul with her usual kind smile. The adrenaline of battle had ceased, and a well-earned soul certainly had a way of mellowing out her weapon and closest friend. She gave a small shushing gesture, then began writing on a dirtied mirror. Speaking as she wrote: "Let's see... 42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door"

A sound not unlike a ringing phone began to echo, as Maka quickly made certain that she looked presentable. Their reflections were quickly replaced by the well-lit Death Room. "Maka and Soul, hiya!" Lord Death greeted in his typical upbeat manner. Behind him, sat Death Scythe, who seemed to be making a frantic effort of staying away from Professor Stein. "Judging by the satisfied look on Soul's face, I'm going to assume you've accomplished your mission?" Maka gave a nod and smile, then nudged Soul into paying attention.

"Well, fantastic! You're free to go sightseeing if you wish, but it seems have a bit of a... Dilemma here at the Academy. One a bit more suited to you two. But no rush! See ya later!" With that, the call abruptly ended. "A dilemma...?" Maka repeated questioningly. "What could be happening down there, that even caught Lord Death's attention?" Soul began walking away from the mirror, toward their motorcycle. "Relax, Maka. He said that its more suited to us. Black Star probably started something, and we're probably needed to help sort things out. Let's just get home and figure it out for ourselves."

A new day dawns, signified by the sun's deep, unending chuckling. Maka and Soul walk side by side, up the stairs, straight into the Academy courtyard. Typical school chatter filled the air, only to be shattered by a deafening, unmistakable shout.

"YAHOO!" Leaping from the academy spire, straight to the center of the courtyard, came a boisterous young man with spiked blue hair, and a star tattoo on his right shoulder. "Students of DWMA, you can all rest easy! Black Star's here to ensure the safety of each and every one of you! Feel free to thank me." Silence met Black Star's reassurance, as he now stood in an empty courtyard, aside from Soul and Maka. His weapons are suddenly engulfed in a bright light, revealing the human form of his timid weapon partner, Tsubaki.

"Took you two long enough to get back. I was about to head over to England to kill that Kishin myself." Black Star fist bumps Soul, while Maka smiled to a rather sheepish Tsubaki.

"Nice to see you too, Black Star" Maka says with a brief eyeroll. "Lord Death said there was a problem here, but everything seems pretty fine. Do you two know what he might've been talking about?" Black Star shrugged his shoulders, while Tsubaki spoke up.

"Well, I don't think anyone's seen Kid in a few days. Maybe that's what he meant?"

While Maka placed a finger beneath her lip, seeming to ponder a few possibilities, Soul stepped forward. Hands in his pockets, as he looked between his three friends. "His place isn't far from here. We can ditch class and check things out. If anything, maybe Liz or Patty can give us some info." Black Star jumped passed Soul and Maka, a fair distance down the DWMA steps, and grinned with his usual excitement. Likely, at the thought of ditching class. "Well, are you three gonna stand there all day? Let's get a move on!"

/ Author's Notes: My first (official) fanfic! Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated, as is any support. Not sure how long I'll keep this going, but you can definitely expect a chapter two at some point. Many thanks - AnotherAnt


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't you two move any faster? Who knows how long Kid's been waiting for my help?" Black Star spoke in his typical manner, arms behind his head as he lead the way toward the luxurious house of Death the Kid. Soul followed close behind, hands in his pockets, while their partners took up the rear. Maka Albarn and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, likely discussing what could have happened to their friend and his sisterly weapons. Of course, Black Star had no time for such rational thinking. How could he be the hero, by simply strolling to his destination? Soul, however, wasn't concerned in the slightest. Kid was tough, and his weapons could be tougher, when put in the right situation. They could handle anything. At least, that's what Soul thought, until they arrived at their destination.

"Tsubaki... Chain Scythe mode" Black Star spoke, and upon seeing what lay before them, Tsubaki was more than willing to follow the direction. Soul, without command, would do the same. The large, palace-like doors to Kid's home had been knocked down. Beyond that, lay the main hall. Damaged and toppled furniture, with a multitude of bullet holes within the walls. An asymmetrical travesty that Kid would never allow. The meisters moved cautiously with their weapons, throughout the house. Clearly, they'd missed quite the event. "It looks like Kid, or at least Liz or Patty, had some kind of struggle here. A witch or Kishin, if I had to guess. We'll have to be quite, just in case-"

"HEY KID! All your friends are worried, and you shouldn't keep a star waiting! Get out here!" Black Star announced their arrival loudly, as though Maka he'd never even heard Maka's observations. His boisterous demands, however, were met only with a soft, pained groan.

The Meisters, weapons in hand, burst through the closed door to find Kid slouched over. The room in worse condition than the hall. Maka runs over, with worry spread across her kind features. "Kid! Kid, what happened? Can you hear me?" He appeared to be unconscious, according to the light snoring that filled the air. It was Soul, however, that noticed that the snoring wasn't coming from the fallen meister. Rather, it seemed to originate from the kitchen.

"Maka" Soul spoke, calling her attention. She turned, of course, but it would be Black Star who would forcefully investigate. Against Tsubaki's advice, he rushed in head-first, toward the possible intruder and his undeniable victory. "Alright scumbag, what'd you do my friend?! Talk now, and it might just go easy on ya!" He yelled with a grin, only to lower his weapons.

"Heeey... That's not very nice..." A girl responded from her chair and light snooze. A stitched hat lay over her disheveled blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. A red, sleeveless sweater covered her torso, save for her stomach, while beneath that, was a pair of puffed shorts. The goofier of Kid's weapons, Patty instantly stood at attention, with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Black Star! And Tsubaki, too! You come for a visit? 'Cause this place is pretty messy..." Seeming to abruptly remember something, the weapon strolled right passed Black Star, into the room where her Meister lay.

"Oh, Patty. Glad to see you're alright. What happened to Kid? And where's Liz?" Maka asked, seeming to calm down at the sight of her jovial friend. Patty, however, just kept walking. Grabbing a flower vase, taking care to remove the camellia blossoms inside, before splashing the remaining water on her meister. "Kid, time to get up! We've got guests!" She exclaimed, then burst into giggles as Kid's head lay even further backwards in Maka's arms. Evident to Maka, though maybe not someone like Black Star, were Patty's cheeks. Puffed slightly red, as though she'd been upset recently. If that were the case, the jovial weapon definitely didn't express it.

Maka turns, as she hears more pained groans, that quickly formed mumbles. "It was all perfect, oh so perfect. Every wall, every tile, every room. Perfect in cleanliness, perfect in beauty, perfect in symmetry..." Kid suddenly burst upward from Maka's arms, with a loud voice and an accusing finger directed at his giggling partner "UNTIL YOU RUINED, PATTY! YOU AND YOUR SISTER!" Kid would then resume sulking in the corner of the room. His outburst met with Patty's laughter, and the underwhelmed expressions of his fellow classmates.

/ So, despite any build-up, this isn't really meant to be a serious story (though we'll see where things go). Was pleasantly surprised with all the support of the first chapter, and I'm definitely willing to continue! Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated. Stay awesome! - AnotherAnt


End file.
